Newspapers in Lovia
, December 20 2009]]Lovia has a strong print publishing sector which has given rise to many newspapers since it's founding. Typically classified as either national or regional papers based on the market they sell to. Newspapers in Lovia easily outcompete foreign papers and have a greater readership proportionally to draw from than other developed countries with the average daily readership of all papers being 93,100 readers. The Lovian newspapers also haven't felt the same fall in sales that other developed countries papers have. __ToC__ History Shortly after settling the island in 1876 the first Lovian newspaper was established called ''The Nobel Bulletin. The paper was started up by an entrepreneur called William Cartwright, who was an admirer of Arthur Nobel and a young journalist. In the beginning it was a broadsheet weekly paper that contained news, pamphlets and posters and declarations from the government. The paper however was a monopoly and its editor Cartwright was a supporter of the Monarchy and Arthurs ideas and so was considered by some (largely liberals from the United States) to be a propaganda ploy by the government. It's monopoly was broken in 1883 when a paper called the The Landing News came into print, operated by the English Thomas brothers. The paper was more liberal and critical of government and gained a readership both within what was known as the Pale and in Collinia. Although in 1886 a corporation from Collinia began printing a multi-lingual paper called in English The Workers Herald and quickly became the staple paper in south west Collinia and could be considered the first regional paper although is considered a national paper. These papers are considered the first generation of Lovian newspapers. These newspapers remained dominant up to and for a short time after the Declaration of the Founding of Lovian States in 1905. However in 1911 a paper called The Peoples News started a shift in the printing industry, as many new papers started to launch such as The Northern Post, Traders News and the Islands Telegraph. These new papers are considered the second generation of Lovian newspapers with the last second generation newspaper to be put into print being The National Post in 1923. The first generation of papers went out of business in the 1930s and 1940s, due to increased competition. By the late 1940s there were around 5 major national newspapers. The third generation of papers stretched from late 1920s to the 1980s, a well known third generation papers is the Lovian Times. During the third generation, many second generation papers fell in market share or went out of business completely however papers like The Noble City Times and the The National Post remained as an exception to this rule as a leading newspaper. The fourth generation of newspapers are the current generation, from the 1990s to the present. They are known for their introduction of new paper formats such as Berliner, Compact and Tabloid. Fourth generation papers are the most distinct from previous generations, with new formats and most having a less serious take on the news, they also contain the most amount of regionalised papers in their ranks. Currently the leading newspaper by circulation is The Noble City Times with ... papers in circulation (2012 circulation figures). Frequency Most papers operate on either daily, weekly or freestyle schedule of printing within Lovia. Commonly the more national a newspapers audience the more likely it will print daily and the more local orientated the audience the more likely it will print weekly, however certain papers operate on a freestyle schedule where they print out new papers when news becomes available, these papers while rare around the world are more common in Lovia. Daily papers, such as The National Post, are issued every day (sometimes with the exception of Sunday or certain holidays) and tend to be sold by retailers both small and large due to the constant flow of new print to sell. Weekly papers, such as the Newport News, are issued every week and are commonly more specialised or regionalised in their content, they are sold more commonly by smaller retailers than daily papers and are usually more concise than daily papers. Papers with freestyle schedules are issued at the editors discretion and can be more specialised than weekly papers, retailers tend to be unwilling to stock them however sometimes freestyle papers bypass this via having a home delivered subscription system. Formats The current formats newspapers come in varies greatly. The Lovian Times and the Lovian Financial Times operate under broadsheet formats while others have adopted Berliner, Compact or Tabloid formats. While some newspapers have their own unique formats these are still categorised as either Broadsheet, Berliner, Compact or Tabloid. Broadsheet formats normally represent serious newspapers which comprise mainly of political news. Berliner and Compact formats typically are considered to be used by middle ground newspapers and are considered to be less serious than Broadsheets but not sensationalising like Tabloids. Tabloid formats, while not having the same kind of reputation for sensationalising of news or celebrity focus that they have garnered in other countries, are still considered to be less serious and more sensationalising than other types of newspaper formats. Geographic Scope National Regional Technology Operating Newspapers National Regional Defunct Newspapers National Regional Circulation Done by average weekly circulation of newspapers over the entire year. National Regional Category:Newspaper